Kidnapped
by suBaxy
Summary: Telsia wakes up strapped to a bed and blindfolded. There are a man and a woman in the room with her and from what they're saying, it sounds like torture is on the menu, but she won't be in much pain. Based on Elite Force2 game. M for lots of sexual conten
1. Prologue

**Please read and review. And be honest. Even if you want to review a chapter at a time. Thank you.**

**Prologue**

She awoke to the sound of voices. She noticed that her hands were bound, but not to each other. She probably had a lot of room to move, but she didn't dare to. She also noticed that three was no light in front of her eyes. She tried to open them to see, but was hindered by the blindfold that she hadn't yet felt.

"I think you have the right idea. That should easily convince her to talk." a man's voice. She knew it too, but couldn't give a face to the owner. A deep voice, she knew what kind of man owned it, but then she knew plenty of men with a rough appearance and an unpleasant disposition.

"We're here to break her. Not convince her. She has no choice, either she talks, or it doesn't end. Simple as. And I don't need some oaf of a man to tell me that I have the right idea to break a woman." That was a woman, and again she was stuck. But she had not heard this voice before. There was something about it though, that she did recognise. The obviously unpleasant personality, the tone that said more than the words. Whoever was holding her captive obviously had some torture lined up for someone, and Telsia had the rather unpleasant feeling that it was thoroughly planned out, just for her.

"But I think we should definitely start by….." what?! Her mind screamed to know what awaited her. Had they noticed that she wasn't sleeping now? What would they do if they had? It was almost unbearable. Then a voice spoke again.

"What _is _he waving about?" it was the woman who broke the oppressive silence. "Go and see what he wants. Quickly!"

"He said they fell for the decoy. They won't be back for quite a while. What are your orders for now?"

"Tell them I don't want disturbing again unless it's an emergency, but until then, they can bring me my equipment and then they can do whatever the hell they like." It definitely sounded like the woman was giving all the orders, and the man was only relaying them. But that didn't help. If anything it made matters worse. It meant that the person who had prepared the torture knew exactly what she was doing.

There were another few moments of silence, and Telsia felt a sting in her neck.

"Did you really think we wouldn't notice that you were awake Telsia? You'll learn. And then you'll be mine. But for now, you can rest a little more. You'll need your strength later."

The sting grew slightly worse as the sedative filled her veins. Then everything went dark.


	2. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

Telsia woke up with a start, and a headache. Not a hangover, but definitely something to do with whatever she was injected with. "Drink this, the pain will subside." When she turned away, the same commanding woman's voice said "or you can go without, and we break you even quicker. You have one more chance." She took a tentative sip, and when the flavour burst into her mouth, she welcomed the rest.

When the cup was empty she heard footsteps and a door close. She had been left with her thoughts a while longer, while the painkiller took effect. This gave her a little time to prepare herself for whatever was going to happen. She knew that she would be found eventually, but that might not happen for weeks yet. She would have to keep her wits about her. If she could last that long, she could be saved before she broke.

She noticed that she had been moved slightly. Her arms were now strapped to whatever she was lying on, and she noticed what she hadn't the last time. Her clothes were gone, and she had been left with only her thong. At least it wasn't cold where she was, but it wasn't very dignified either. Her legs were strapped down. Her ankles spread and her thighs held firmly to her 'bed'. She began to get a few ideas of what was going to happen next.

The door opened again, and she struggled to try to budge the blindfold. She had to see who was coming to her and what they were going to do. Terrified of what was going to happen, Telsia tensed, preparing for the worst. Hoping that whatever pain she was put through, she might be able to fight it.

Her back curled and she gasped as she felt the soft skin of someone's fingers trace the skin on her torso. Lighter than she had remembered anyone could touch her, and yet she knew what tortures were hers now. The fingers spread, so to cover more skin with each stroke and then the whole hand engulfed her breasts one at a time, flowing down her front and seizing her hip. A second hand did exactly the same, moving to her other hip. She felt a slight weight on her and the distinctive texture of suede against her legs.

The weight of the person moved up and down her thighs as the man, she was now aware of, lifted his chest off hers to kiss and caress her torso. It felt so good, but she knew she had to fight the temptation now crawling through every inch of her skin, through every drop in her veins.

As he moved up and down, up and down, she became more enticed. How could a stranger know exactly what to do to turn her on so well? She was wider and wetter than she believed, and this stranger was making her feel better than she had in years. She wanted it to stop, and yet she wanted more. Her mind fighting for her freedom and her body giving in to the pleasure that she knew would become so much pain.

The thong was cut away from her, and her clitoris teased. She began to get hot and bothered. The more he did it, the hotter she got. A moan escaped her lips as it mingled with a gasp. She was in heaven, and knew that it would soon turn to hell. Her clitoris was soon abandoned though, and the weight moved from above her. She had escaped for now.


	3. Pleasure Doubles

**Pleasure Doubles**

A few hours later she heard the woman again. "Telsia, are you awake?" The voice came through on a com-link. She knew, because it was faded slightly, it wasn't quite in the same room. "Are you hungry Telsia?"

She tried not to move or say anything. Her stomach was churning to tell her it needed filling, but she wouldn't give in. She had to be strong. Her only chances of escape were to starve or be rescued, and she didn't want to know what torture was next for her naked body.

She felt a draught and heard footsteps. The clear clomp of the man's boots that she had heard yesterday. Her mind told her body who it was, and her body was euphoric in response. She tried to make her skin realise that she shouldn't enjoy what was going to happen, but in a corner of her mind, she joined in the exultation.

The woman's voice was clear this time. She had followed the man into the room. "You can have something to eat when you tell me why you were on Betazed. What were you doing down there?" This was a trivial piece of information, but Telsia didn't want this woman aware of anything she was doing. She was going to go hungry.

"Clearly she doesn't want to answer you. Shall we teach her a lesson?" The same man she had heard on the first day. He was responsible for her elation.

The woman must have nodded, or something was done to give the go ahead, because the fingers caressed her body again. Another hand joined in, this one more supple and smaller. The woman was sharing the pleasure of her pleasure.

The hands travelled up and down her body. They caressed her thighs and teased her clitoris. Every inch of her skin screamed for more while her veins screamed for the better pleasure. She was panting by now and could barely keep from moaning. Her body begged for penetration or climax. Anything! Just to fill her widened entrance that was growing wider with every stroke of their hands and as she grew wider, her temperature began to increase.

She got something. Euphoria seeped from her pores as the kisses began. Feather light at first, but then some passionate force seemed to tell the pair that their lips should knead her skin to perfection, massaging her body as they chose randomly where their lips would next fall.

Then simultaneously, each mouth found her breasts and engulfed her nipples. A ragged breath mixed with a loud moan as it left her throat, making it breathy and shattered. She relished the feeling, at the same time hating it, the tongues massaging her nipples, making them stiffer and more tender than ever before. At the same time, the hands stroked up and down her thighs, fingers tickling her clitoris every now and again, passing over her opening threateningly almost entering, but moving away instead. She was hotter than she wanted to remember being before.

"You can have what you want, you know." The woman had paused her work to speak for a moment, "you can have a release and food, if you just tell me what you were doing on Betazed" Telsia was almost ready to scream, but she didn't want to tell her anything.

"NO!" She said it much louder than she had meant to, but it was difficult to do anything quietly right now.

"Very well, move on" That part sounded like an order. And all of a sudden, the hands moved off her and her nipples were left alone. Had she escaped for now? Or was something else about to happen.

Both pairs of feet moved towards the door. They left her alone again.


	4. A Buzz

**A Buzz**

Her solace was short lived. She had not even been granted the time to tighten up her dilated vagina before the door opened again. Not even a minute had passed. She tensed and tried to prepare herself for what was next.

"As I said, you can have a release when you tell me why you were on Betazed. And it had better be the truth." A pair of lips brushed her cheeks as the woman came to the end of her whispered sentence. She then began again, to stroke her, focusing on her soaking, lubricated clitoris. A tongue plunged into Telsia's ear and for a moment she squirmed as the new sensation sent signals to her clitoris making it more sensitive than ever before. She regained control and held still. Panting, fighting the urge to give in, and moan at the pleasure.

After what seemed like hours, the woman stopped and moved away. "Five minutes of one of the most pleasurable sensations in the galaxy, and you still won't tell me what I want to know?" Her voice took on a mischievous tone, "Well, it looks like I shall have to try something else then."

Telsia heard the sound of footsteps again, followed by a rustle and a clatter. She strained her ears to try to work out what was next. A click and then buzzing. The buzz took on a lower pitch "Let's turn it down at first, we don't want you giving in right away, do we now?" the woman had moved closer to her as she had said it, and was now hovering over Telsia's face.

The woman held the buzzing object close to her face, and then lowered it slightly to hover just above her neck, and then she pressed it to the skin. The sudden vibrations against her skin made Telsia gasp with shock. "This is a clit-stim, I wonder if you like it as much as most women do." With that, she moved the small, bullet shaped vibrator down the skin on Telsia's torso, from side to side as it went lower, further toward its target.

The clit-stim hit home and Telsia's back arched as much as she could lift herself, before she was pressed flat again by a pair of strong hands. The man must have come back into the room. When she was flat against the bed, the woman moved the bullet off her clitoris slightly and then back, making the sensation more intense, more unbearable and _**oh! **_How she loved it!

Her brain cried for escape, while her body wanted more. _**Again!**_ screamed her body, and she almost yelled out for more herself. _**More!**_ Her opening was fully dilated now. She was dripping wet, and the bullet was moved again. She began sweating with the hot flushes all of this attention was causing.

Again and again and again, each time the clit-stim was moved off and on again, it moved her another step toward climax. Each time her back tried to spasm, and each time she was held down. Each time, her temperature increased again and she would sweat more. And then the man's tongue found her ear, while the woman's found her navel. Her sensitivity was unbearable now, and she was loving every moment. The bullet was moved and she was only one more shift of it from climax.

A shattered moan left her lips and the man took his opportunity. He pressed his lips against hers, plunging his tongue into her mouth. Massaging her tongue, rubbing against every wall of her mouth, and she relished it. When he stopped, she knew what was about to be said.

"Do you want me to finish you?" the woman was asking.

"Yes!" Telsia cried "Please, yes!"

"Then tell me, what were you doing on Betazed? I'm not asking much."

"_I was on leave!!"_ the tension was unbearable. The vibrator holding her on the verge of climax, but she knew she wouldn't achieve it until it was moved.

"Is that the truth?" The woman must have known that the tension had Telsia ready to tell her where the Enterprise was if she wanted to know, but she wasn't going to tell her that right now.

"_YES! PLEASE FINISH IT!!_"

"Alright then."

The clit-stim shifted off for what seemed like an eternity, and then… a wave of pleasure washed over her as she climaxed. The pressure released and her clitoris became yet more sensitive. She screamed as the release flooded her cavity and she felt the fluids moving through her.

"Well done. It took a lot less than that to break the last one we had in here." The woman said as she moved the clit-stim away and switched it off. "Here. Eat this. You'll be able to relax more quickly." Telsia moaned as the clit-stim was moved away, finally granting her peace. She felt something pressed against her lips as the food she was promised was offered to her. She took a bite and let the sweet flesh of the melon sit on her tongue for a moment, savouring the flavour and then chewing and swallowing.

She took bite after bite until the nothing remained but the skin. When she was finished, she heard the footsteps head to the door again as she was left alone.


	5. Massaging and Exploring

**Massaging and Explor****ing**

The clit-stim session had drained Telsia of her energy, and soon afterwards, she had fallen asleep. But now she awoke to find that she had been moved again. Like the last time, she had not been moved very much. Her thighs were spread slightly wider, and her hips were lifted slightly, giving a better angle for insertion.

She struggled again to try to move her blindfold, and managed to loosen it slightly, but her movement had been noticed. The door opened, and the footsteps moved immediately to the side of the bed, and the person was standing right next to her head. Something was pulled over her head, down to her neck, and her blindfold tightened once again. Her head was pushed back to the thin pillow she had now been granted and she found out what was now around her neck.

"You really don't want to take that blindfold off." The man warned her.

"But to help you resist the temptation to try," the woman was speaking now. "we have a new restraint for you. If you move too much, you will choke yourself, so don't try. We don't want to have to return you to Picard as a corpse now. I don't think he would be too pleased."

She tested the restraint to gauge the truth of the statement and lifted her head forward. Sure enough, the new strap pressed hard against her neck, and she was forced to give up.

"Now that we know that you were on leave, I want to know why you chose to go to Betazed when you are a human, and your home planet is Earth." The woman seemed intent on discovering Telsia's personal information, and she wondered why she hadn't asked any questions about the Enterprise, or the Federation. "Until I get the information I'm looking for, you won't eat anything else, nor will you have a release."

They began to stroke her skin again as they had done previously, paying much more attention this time to her clitoris and rubbed the skin around her opening vigorously and mercilessly. Each time they caressed the skin about her passage, it widened some more. The fingers abandoned their work to allow the whole of the man's hand access. His hand pressed against the entire opening as the other worked upon her sensitive clitoris.

She was fondled callously, his hand massaging her entry, lightly at first, and then increasing the pressure as though he would open her fully by kneading her. Her temperature soared and her senses filled with pleasure. Her body begged for more, the next step, something to be added to the savage foreplay. The shaft of her quivering vagina begged for the man to slip inside with every move against her skin.

The woman was kissing her neck, making her way steadily lower toward her breasts to once again consume her nipples, while the man's tongue massaged her navel. The woman grasped her right breast while her left nipple was again engulfed, the woman's tongue massaging it, raising her excitement as her nipples hardened. Her bosom was being massaged to perfection, at the same time rubbing arousal into her like a skin cream. Her desire built and the pressure of it seemed as though it would crush her.

Suddenly, as Telsia's lust peaked, the stroking, caressing, kissing, everything stopped. She thought she would scream. "Well, Telsia? Are you going to tell me?" This woman was determined. "Or do we have to continue?" She shook her head. She couldn't decide what to do, but it seemed that had been decided for her.

The man began rubbing her tender orifice again, more barbarous this time, more harsh and merciless than before. The woman kneaded her clitoris and once again, her nipples were consumed as the savages continued in their mission to break her. She fought a moan and lost. The begging sound escaping from her throat as the pair intensified her pleasure.

Then she revelled as the man's fingers entered her trembling shaft. He seemed unsure at first of what he was doing, as though he were exploring the walls of her tender, pumping vagina. Then he began to twist his hand, pressing his fingers to the walls, dragging them across her cavity, as though trying to push back the walls further. Then she found out what he had been searching for.

He focused his rubbing, massaging viciously against her G-spot. The woman's fingers still kneading her clitoris, but they had moved from her breasts. The man now nibbling at her collarbone and the woman at her earlobe. Telsia thought that she could not enjoy the man's fingers any more, and so concentrated on fighting the urge to give in, fighting against the progression of her climax. But the woman's tongue entered her ear canal once again and Telsia's reflex pushed her against her restraint, until her mind remembered that she needed to breathe.

She came closer and closer to orgasm, and then the man began to move more slowly, holding her as the clit-stim had done on the edge, filling her senses with passion and elation, but causing her body to cry out for the resumption of the treatment. She knew that she would have to tell them why she was on Betazed, but instead she fought.

Her resolution must have been clear on face, because the woman's work on her clitoris was moved up a level and her tongue delved deeper within her ear. The pressure of needing climax seemed as though it would crush Telsia before long. The man's tongue rubbed relentlessly against her nipple and she was close to screaming with the tension.

"_Another member of my team is Betazoid!_" her mind gave in to her body. Her psychological strength drained, and yet the pressure seemed to grow. "_I WAS VISITING HER!!_"

"Why were you visiting? Why did you spend your leave so far from you family to see a friend?" It was clear that they wanted the full reason for her being on the planet and were not going to release the pressure welling up within her body until they knew.

"_**IT WAS HER WEDDING!! I WAS INVITED!"**_

The speed of the man's fingers increased and she came, the orgasm increasing her sensitivity ten-fold. She screamed with the sudden release, and began to pant loudly as the man increased the speed and pressure of his fingers against her G-spot. Her back arched as much as the restraints would allow, and she moaned lavishly at the pleasure. The woman probed her ear again, and finally, Telsia was granted peace and more food.


	6. Toys

**Toys**

She was left for about half an hour. It was enough time for her to calm down and tighten up again. She was about to ponder what questions she would be asked next, and what methods would next be used to retrieve her answers, when the door opened and her captors entered again.

There were the usual footsteps, and a cluck as something solid was placed upon a desk or the floor. The click of a lock, and a rustle and clatter again. They had brought back the clit-stim. She braced herself for the stroking to begin again, trying to harden her skin against the soft, sensuous fingertips that she was sure were about to entice her once more. The stroking did not come.

Instead a hand pressed straight against her exposed access, rubbing, massaging relentlessly, widening her with every stroke, soaking her with her own fluids as she became more and more lubricated at the attention. More and more, ravaging her psychological defences, destroying the barriers that delayed her submission and breaking her mind as her body began once again to pull the strings and call the shots.

"Tell me who were you visiting? Who was the lucky bride?" The woman asked this time. Did she want to know who the members of the Hazard Team were? Or Telsia's friends? "Until I find out, you're going to get hot, wet and tired. As soon as I know, you can cum and you can sleep"

Her skin was already burning, her cheeks were flushed, and all around her opening and the tops of her thighs were soaked with her own lubricating fluids. The hand stopped, and Telsia could feel her pulse within the chamber of her vagina, pumping, her walls expanding and contracting with every beat.

A buzzing began again. This time different to the clit-stim, and she very quickly found out why. The vibrator was thrust mercilessly and quickly right into her passage, filling her. Telsia grappled with the urge to moan and beg as the vibrating silicone ribs dragged against her G-spot again, again, again. Then a new buzz joined in. She recognised this as the clit-stim, and it was pressed straight to its target.

The pleasure was magnificent. Every part of her body seeped pleasure and she panted exhaustively as the vibrator was dragged pitilessly in and out of her, reaching the very limit of her vagina and then moving out almost entirely. In and out, in and out, in and out. Moving her closer and closer to orgasm, closer to bliss.

The woman's pace increased, moving the vibrator in and out almost mechanically quickly. There was a click and the clit-stim began to pulse instead of the constant vibrations that would have delivered such pleasure. Telsia twitched with every stroke of the dildo as the clit-stim made the tension build up so much that she thought she might explode before long. But there was another click and the vibration became constant again.

The vibrator took her to the climax and she began to struggle against her bonds as the orgasm took her over. Yet the woman continued, forcing Telsia to endure the pleasure and enjoy herself. Each stroke of the dildo sent a flood of sensation along the walls of her cavity, making her more sensitive, increasing the pleasure ten fold, releasing yet another cry of pleasure from her throat.

The clit-stim clicked off and was moved away. The dildo was pulled out of her, and her hopes that she might have been spared for now was shattered as she felt a pair of arms work their way underneath her legs to hold her and allow their owner easier access.

She gasped as the tongue began to graze her already sensitive clitoris. Sending spasms through her body with each lap against her. She moaned once and managed to fight the rest back down. Relishing the pleasure, knowing that she wouldn't come close to climax, but still...she let herself enjoy it while there was no pressure.

The moments passed like hours, but she was happy not to talk. It was pure bliss for Telsia. She was enjoying the man's attentions, and was quite willing to enjoy it for several more hours. But it seemed the man's tongue was not as strong as her will in this exercise. After a few more moments he stopped devouring her tender area and moved away.

She wasn't aware that it had been moved back until the buzzing and vibrations sent her skin crawling and a spasm through her spine. Like the last time, it was moved again and again, and when she was about half-way to climax the man's fingers probed her again. Over and over he pressed against her G-spot and with the clit-stim in place, her progression towards climax was the quickest it had been yet.

And again, as the pressure was its greatest, as she was seconds from orgasm, his fingers ceased to move completely. The tension was so high within her that she thought she might break through the strain. But what would they to Juliet if they found out who she was.

The woman seemed to read the question from her mind, and answered, "This is simply a mission to gather information about you, Telsia. You have my assurance that nothing will happen to your team members." How did she know that this was the truth? Could she take much more of this tension? "Tell me, and if we do come across her, she will be left alone. We wouldn't want to worry her husband, now. Would we?"

"Of course we wouldn't" said the man. She hadn't heard him speak for a while. Telsia fought with herself for a few moments. Could she trust these people? Would they do anything to Juliet if she gave her name? What would happen if the man kept her at this point any longer?

"_Juliet Jurot!_" She didn't know she was saying it until she had said it. But when she received her reward, she was not sorry.

The man continued to massage her G-spot, and her climax was the greatest she had had yet. Again and again, she screamed with the pleasure as he rubbed her tender wall, still holding the clit-stim to her. When he was satisfied that she had enjoyed it, he moved the vibrator away and turned it off, continuing to pummel her G-spot for a further moment.

When he removed his fingers from her opening, he stroked her clitoris slyly, sending a spasm through her body. She was given water this time, and left alone, once again.


	7. A Test

**A Test**

Again she wasn't left alone for very long. After an hour the pair had returned, and Telsia wondered what she was going to go through next. She was given a few moments to think about the next method of "intelligence gathering" that her captors might take, while she heard a slight clanking of metal.

The noise grew closer, until she felt a new restraint clamped onto either wrist and ankle. The bonds around her legs were removed and her collar was also. She felt the original cuffs on her wrists and ankles taken away, and was surprised as she was flipped onto her front. Rolled quickly and smoothly by the man, she was not hurt, but her fears grew slightly. The bonds from her legs were replaced, but this time, they bound her calf just below the knee.

The restraints were pulled and tightened until she was forced to kneel, and hold her torso up by pushing against the surface where her head had been a moment ago with her hands. She was again tortured by the pair, stroking and kissing her bare back and neck. Wider and wetter, and wider and wetter. More and more they pushed the boundaries of Telsia's temptation.

The man moved to lay beneath her with his legs together between hers. He caressed her sides down the full length of her torso and followed the line of her hips around to her buttocks. He stroked her there for a moment more before squeezing her cheeks in his hands and again beginning to devour her nipples. The sensations running through her body made Telsia feel so good, all she wanted was another orgasm.

He began again to massage her clitoris, making her as wide as she would get. Soaking her opening and the tops of her legs with her own fluids. The woman rubbed her hand against her opening brutally, over and over. Telsia was panting by now, her temperature once again climbing as she was excited more and more.

The man moved from underneath her and she heard the woman's voice again. "We checked all of the records that our agent at Star Fleet could get hold of, and found that you weren't on Betazed alone. You were accompanied by another member of the Hazard Team, someone closer than a friend." Her tone grew more merciless as she came closer to the point. "How close are you to Alexander Munroe? Closer than you should be, given Star Fleet's strict regulations?"

What did they want to know about Alex for? Did they want to hold her ransom and see if he would try to rescue her? If not, then what did they want? She wasn't ready to tell them about Alex for fear that he would soon be strapped to a bed in the next room, with less enjoyable interrogation techniques lined up. This time it was going to take a hell of a lot of convincing to get an answer from her.

She had lost track of the man until she felt the bed behind her sink as a large weight was added to her own. She felt a hand on the left side of her waist and almost cried out in panic as she realised what was next. His weight shifted closer to her, and his hard member probed her opening deeply.

He thrust mercilessly, satisfying Telsia's taste for rough sex. He pulled out for a moment and when he re-entered her vagina she felt the rubber-like texture of something wrapped around his penis. Whatever he had just put on was textured and the ribs dragged against her G-spot. She fought the moans begging to be released from her throat, forcing herself to remain silent.

She felt something small being pressed to her clitoris as it was strapped in place with medical tape as the man paused thrusting. She released a moan through shock when the man began thrusting again, this time as hard as Telsia could take. She heard a click and realised with horror what had been strapped to her.

She lost the battle with her moans as the clit-stim began its work on her tender pleasure spot. Again each thrust dragged her closer to climax, and she began to fight the urge to give in and reveal the sensitivity of her relationship with Alex. She had been with other men before Alex, so she was not suffering any emotional hurt, but she was upset with herself that she was enjoying this.

"He's a hologram Telsia, so don't worry about upsetting anyone. Just tell me, how close is your relationship with Alex Munroe?" Was the man a hologram? Of course, how else could he put whatever it was over his cock so quickly? She felt a little better about enjoying herself. She was hanging on the edge of climax and they all knew it.

The clit-stim was pressed again and the pulse held her on the edge of orgasm, but would not let her tip over it. She was in agony from the frustration and still fighting the urge to give in. "We only want to know about you Telsia. We don't even plan to let Star Fleet know where you are until we are done with you. But don't worry, you'll be alive and well when we let you go."

She fought the urge and frustration a moment longer, twitching perfectly in time with each pulse of the clit-stim. She was too hot to think now, all she knew was that she needed to climax soon, or she might faint from the tension. She tried to hang on a little longer, it couldn't be long before the holographic man had an orgasm, or could it?

"I wrote this programme to ensure that the men in it don't finish until they have done everything that I wrote them into the programme to do, and you have more to go yet. So you won't outlast him, and it really isn't a good idea to try."

If he was a hologram, she wouldn't be able to hold out for long. She held on for just a moment longer to test the validity of the woman's claim, and the man showed no signs of approaching climax. She couldn't take the pressure much longer and she knew it. She needed an orgasm and fast.

"Ngh! _We're…we're dating!"_

"You see? That wasn't so difficult, was it?"

The clit-stim was again pressed, and she was granted the climax and release that she needed desperately. She screamed with each following thrust, as the pleasure ran throughout her entire body again. The man thrust harder and harder, forcing her body forward with each movement, violently forcing her to take the pleasure of the orgasm.

The clit-stim was turned off and he withdrew from her vagina whilst the woman gave her something to quickly eat and drink.


	8. Probing Pleasure

**Probing Pleasure**

She was given a moment to recover slightly and her face was washed with a wet cloth to cool her down. But she was not granted peace for more than that moment. She felt the man's hands caressing her backside, stroking and occasionally kissing her cheeks. He paused every now and again to pull her cheeks apart as though he were inspecting her openings.

She had begun to wonder where the woman was and what she was doing, although she was not kept asking for long. Her train of thought was abruptly thrown from its tracks as Telsia felt the man pull her cheeks apart again and was shocked by the sudden cold of something thick and slippy being rubbed in ample quantity over her rear opening. They were preparing her for anal.

It was nothing that she hadn't had before, so she wasn't too worried. More lubricant was applied to her ass muscles and she was left for a short muscles when she felt something cool and hard pressed against them. It was forced in and the vibrator was switched on. They weren't planning on hurting her with this stage of her interrogation.

After a moment, the vibrator was removed and something else was inserted. She felt it twitch slightly as something happened. The next thing she knew, the dildo was growing inside her, forcing her muscles open without causing any pain. Over and over they pumped it up, increasing the space in her tender rear and expanding her muscles.

Again the dildo was removed at full girth, dragging out across her muscles, feeling incredibly good and forcing a slight, shattered breath to escape her lips with the pleasure. More of the lubricant was rubbed onto her muscles and she felt the man's hand caress her cheeks once more. After a moment his fingers probed her and ran around the walls of her tender entry.

He shifted his weight slightly away from her and she felt his fingers cease their movement for a few seconds as though he were concentrating on something else. He continued to rub her sensitive walls and withdrew. After a few seconds she felt him move closer again and the hand on her waist.

She felt his penis press against her muscles as he forced his way into her widened cavity, a click, a new one this time, and a new tone of buzzing as the man's cock began to vibrate within her anus. He felt so good and she began to enjoy the intense sensations pumping throughout her body as this man violated her exactly the way she wanted him to.

"So how serious is your relationship with Alex? Will you two be getting married soon?"

Telsia was not willing to provide the woman with this precious information. Of course she wanted to marry Alex, but she didn't know whether Alex wanted to get married. And if he did, she did not know that he wanted to marry her.

The clit-stim clicked on again and she began to progress to climax, the man's cock rubbing against the tender walls and muscles of her rear. He pushed her further and further to the limits of her body's strength, his shaft trembling within her. She moaned with the pleasure, and each time she did, the next thrust was more enjoyable.

She reached orgasm, and it was ecstasy. Both her cavities were flooded with sensation and she moaned more loudly and lavishly at the pleasure. But her enjoyment was short lived, because as she thought the clit-stim would be switched off, the setting was merely changed, making the vibrations stronger. The pleasure began to subside as the attention that she was receiving became too much to bear.

Telsia needed the torture to stop, or an orgasm. The tension built up in her as she had not experienced before, her body screaming for some sort of end to the torment. She griped the pillow where her head had lain and tried to fight the pressure building within her body that was now making her scream.

She began to wonder what would happen if she told this woman how she felt for Alex. The worst was that he would be ambushed and escape, like he had done so many times before. She could not take any more of this savagery against her body without reward or release, and she broke.

"_I…I LOVE…ALEX!_"

The setting on the clit-stim was again increased, causing her to progress a little further. When the man's cock began to vibrate more violently, her body responded with excitement. She came to the point of climax within just a few moments, and began to scream as her orgasm took over her body.

She felt the man's penis become harder within her and the sensation as his fluids squirted inside her was pure ecstasy. But still he continued to pummel her body with thrust after thrust, and before long, Telsia became light headed. The room went black.


	9. The Captors

**The Captors**

When she woke, she was on her back again. Her hands were down by her sides, but she was able to move them slightly. She did not have a headache of any kind, so she assumed that someone must have caught her when she fainted. A cup was pressed to her lips, and she was given plenty to eat and drink.

"Clearly your strength was waning yesterday." It was the woman. "You'll be ok though. But just to be sure, we gave you plenty of time to recover. Now, you only answered half of my questions yesterday. Do you plan to marry Alex, or not?"

She broke into tears as she answered "I don't know."

"Why not?" It was the man speaking now, and she began to question if he was a hologram after all. "Doesn't he love you?"

"I don't know." The tears began to stream down Telsia's face as her heart began to break. She felt a hand behind her head and her blindfold was removed, although the light meant that she could not focus properly.

The lights were dimmed, and she tried to focus on the person above her. Immediately the figure was familiar. But when the man's features became more clear, Telsia gained a good idea of where she was, and what had happened.

"Is that better?" Asked the voice of the man who had been responsible for her pleasure.

"Alex!?"

He reached over and pressed a button on the arch of the holodeck, which was over them and spoke in his own voice. "Of course I love you."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek, the hurt evident in his face at her questioning his love for her. "And I do want to get married to you." He kissed her lips and she returned the kiss passionately. It was not until then, that she realised that Alex had been holding her captive for days.

"So what the hell happened?! Where the hell am I and why the hell am I here?"

"We're on the holodeck. We were on the beach on Betazed and I went to get a drink. I came back to the beach and you were out cold. I had us transported back to the Enterprise sick bay and the doctor said you were just dehydrated, but would need a sedative once you woke up, or your strength wouldn't recover properly. And I decided to treat you with the few days leave we both had left."

"Ok, so who's the woman that's been helping you?"

He gestured to someone behind her, she looked and saw a woman in a basque and thong. She was also wearing knee length boots and a very sexual attitude. "This is a dominatrix programme I wrote a while ago for something like this, so she's just a hologram. Computer, remove dominatrix programme." The woman vanished before Telsia's eyes.

"Fair enough, there's just one more thing."

"What's that?"

"Get me the hell out of here, or you'll be in so much trouble, I'll make the Borg look like TRIBBLES!"

He reached for the restraints on her wrists and, with one deft movement, pressed a button on the arch that pulled Telsia's restraints and wrists above her head. "Clearly you haven't enjoyed your time in the holodeck. So I'll carry on until I'm satisfied that you have." A grin spread across his face, and he began again to kiss and stroke her body.

After a moment, Alex moved to kneel between her open legs and continued to kiss her torso, whilst rubbing her entry and clitoris with either hand. Telsia began to pant as she became wider and wetter with every movement of Ale's hands. After a few moments he kissed her passionately, his tongue massaging hers, seeming to try to climb down her throat.

He had taken advantage whilst she was distracted, and she gasped loudly as Alex's fingers forced their way into her opening and began to pummel her G-spot. She started to moan as each twist of his fingers increased the intensity of the sensations. She pulled against her restraints slightly as the pleasure forced her back to arch. Within moments she climaxed, and as she reached orgasm Alex began to pummel her G-spot more violently, dragging her orgasm on for as long as he possibly could.

Her moans grew louder as the pummelling became more brutal, and her orgasm more intense. He began again to kiss her abs, delighting in feeling them twitch with every movement of his fingers against her tender G-spot. She knew that he was giving her every small piece of enjoyment that he knew she wanted and more.

When he was satisfied that she had enjoyed the attention of his digits, he slowed to a stop and withdrew, "accidentally" dragging his wet fingers across her clitoris, releasing a gasp from her lips. He kissed her abs again and then her lips, and lifted away to hover above her face.

"Still upset?"

"What do you think?"

"I think I'd better carry on then."

"Alex! Don't you Dhmhm!" She was cut off as Alex pressed another button on the arch, and her mouth was filled by a gag. The taste of rubber overwhelming her taste buds, she wondered what was in store for her next.

Alex moved around the bed, beyond her field of view and returned, his hands behind his back. He moved again to kneel between her legs, placing the vibrator on the bed in front of him. Her body twitched as he switched on the vibrator and pressed it lightly to her clitoris for a split second. He moved it around her opening and repeated this a few times, before he pushed it inside, simultaneously turning the vibrations up to the highest setting.

He thrust the dildo in and out, over and over again, before ordering the computer to remove her gag. When she was allowed to speak, she could do nothing but moan and enjoy the attention he was forcing upon her. The ribs of the vibrator again dragging against her G-spot, sending wave after wave of ecstasy throughout her entire body and she relished it.

Within a few moments, he clicked on the clit-stim and pressed it to its target area. Immediately, Telsia's back arched and she yelled with the shock of the sudden intensity of the sensation. Alex pushed her back to the bed as he had done before, and forced her to enjoy the delight. She began to moan again, and as her moans grew in volume, the vibrator was moved more quickly and violently within her, speeding her toward climax.

She reached the point of orgasm and the clit-stim was again turned up, forcing her back to arch and her body to attempt an escape from her bonds as the sensation became too much to withstand. She screamed over and over as the ribs pounded her G-spot and the clit-stim buzzed against her sensitive, trembling clitoris.

After a few moments, she felt another build up and climaxed again, screaming more loudly with each movement. Soon though, Alex became satisfied that she was happy with her time on the holodeck and switched off the clit-stim. He moved the vibrator in and out for a further moment, relishing each moan that escaped her throat. After a moment he removed the dildo and pulled it away, switching it off.

"So. If I let you up, are you going to kill me?"

"No." Telsia forced the word out between deep breaths.

"Do you promise?"

"Yes"

"Ok then."


	10. Punishment

**Punishment**

Alex pressed a button on the arch, and Telsia's bonds were opened and she was released. He continued to stand at the arch as though looking for a particular control. She took advantage of his moment of distraction and pounced. She pulled him down and pinned him to the bed. Whilst he was in shock, and before he could fight back, she tied him to the bed with the restraints that he had been using on her for days.

"You said you weren't going to kill me."

"I'm not. I'm just going to fuck you until you can't walk."

"Oh, well that's alright then."

She moved to kneel between his legs, clutched his soft cock in her hand, and began to mercilessly pump it. With every movement of her fist, his cock increased in size and became hard. She continued until his rod was full size and rock hard, at which point she began to lick the tender head and sides, teasing him, as she slowed her hand motions.

His breathing by this point was heavy and ragged, while he enjoyed the attention, and the teasing began to frustrate him. He needed something, more than the licking he was getting. It seemed that she read his mind, as, with one deft move, she engulfed his quivering member and began to suck and lick exactly as she knew would shake his foundations. He began to twitch as she repeatedly licked the eye of his cock, sending intense pleasure throughout him.

"Stop!...just…for…for…one second!" he struggled to force the words out between gasps and moans.

"What is it?"

"Can you do that while the dominatrix uses the vibrator on you over my head?"

She seemed to think about it for a moment, then ordered the computer to reintroduce the dominatrix programme. Alex relayed his request to the dominatrix, who immediately picked up the dildo, leaving the clit-stim whilst Telsia moved to hold her vagina over Alex's head. The dominatrix programme waited for her to begin the blow job again before inserting the vibrator and switching it on.

The ribbed shaft of the dildo caused her to moan as she deep-throated again and again, the slight vibrations making the entire process more enjoyable for Alex. After a moment, she lowered her body, forcing her clitoris just over Alex's mouth, who immediately began massaging it with his tongue as she had forced upon him. The added stimulation caused Telsia to moan louder as she continued with the blow-job, no longer deep-throating.

As Telsia's pleasure increased, she transferred that enticement to the blow-job she was giving Alex, who began to moan, as he licked her tender clit. As he moaned, some vibrations flowed along his tongue to her clit, and the sensation became more intense. His moaning grew louder and the dominatrix increased the vibration setting on the dildo, thrusting harder and faster within Telsia.

After a moment, she came to a point where the clitoral stimulation was too much to bear, and lifted away from Alex's tantalising tongue. A few seconds later he spoke again. "Computer…change…the dildo…in current…programme…"

"Specify replacement model"

"Design…12!"

The second he finished speaking, the ribs on the dildo began to move along the shaft. As the vibrator was pulled out of her opening, the ribs flowed backward, dragging across her G-spot twice as quickly and twice as often. The flow changed as it was pushed back in, the ribs moving in with the dildo.

"Computer…Activate…all…ngh!" he lost track for a moment, as the blow-job intensified, with Telsia's elevated pleasure. "Activate all…settings…on current…_vibrator!"_

Again the shape of the vibrator changed, small knobbles appearing along the circumference between the ribs, flowing with them, but rotating at the same time, creating a cork-screw motion within her cavity. A moment later, as Telsia deep-throated Alex, something small pressed against her clitoris, and before she realised what it was, it began to vibrate intensely against her most sensitive area. She screamed with the shock, the vibrations massively increasing the intensity of the sensations, releasing a loud moan from his throat.

Telsia noticed that Alex's cock was growing harder and harder within her mouth, as a sign of what was about to happen. She looked to the arch and, while continuing to attend his member, pressed a button that looked promising and noticed a cock-ring appear around the base of his rod. Once it was there, she took advantage of the situation and began to suck harder than she had done, licking the eye of his cock every time she pulled her mouth almost off it.

Alex's moaning grew in volume, matching Telsia's with every stroke of the vibrator perfectly in time with the movement of her head. Her own progression to climax was slower than it had been yet and when she reached it, she began to scream into Alex's cock, the vibrations causing the sensitive member to tremble and the whole experience became unbearable for him. When Telsia finished screaming, the dominatrix switched off the dildo and pulled it out, her cum squirting onto Alex's face.

The tension was taking over ad Alex screamed a plea. "_PLEASE!! TELSIA!! You…you've…gotta…let…me…_"

She let his rod drop from her mouth into her hand and pumped it while she replied, "Let you what honey?"

"_CUM!!_"

"Hmmm…beg a little more" she said, her tone mischievous and continued with the merciless blow job, lifting up slightly so that he had a clear view of what she was doing to his member.

"_NGH! PLEASE…TELSIA…__**PLEASE**__!!_"

She mumbled something into his cock and he felt her lift of slightly as the cock ring loosened and came off. The moment it was off, his body released the tension that had burned inside him, his hot fluid squirting over Telsia's body and some into her mouth. He moaned as loudly as he could manage as the pressure was released and his body fell limp for a moment.

After a few seconds, when she was sure that he had cum completely, Telsia moved around, her legs either side of Alex's torso, and hovered above him so that her breasts were just above his face. When he had recovered enough to look up at her, she shoved her left nipple onto his mouth and he obligingly engulfed it, licking off the fluid as she moved her torso to allow him to gather the lot.

When he was done, she kissed him, retrieving most of the fluid from his face, before kissing him again, more passionately and mixing his fluid with hers. As she was kissing him, she clicked the restraints on his wrists open and his arms flew around her body, pulling her as close as he could whilst pulling her body up and down against his, rubbing her still sensitive clitoris against his still half-hard cock. Sheer bliss.

After a moment, the two stopped, and Telsia finally spoke, "So, what do you want to do next?"

"As in?"

"In here."


	11. First Fantasy

**First Fantasy**

Telsia had done something that Alex never thought she would do. She offered to fulfil any of Alex's reasonable sexual fantasies with as many holographic men as she liked. When he asked her why she was so comfortable having sex with holographic men, she pointed out that it was the same as a dildo, and it made sense from that point.

Alex told her of a fantasy he had had, but had not wanted to carry out normally, as it meant the great involvement of other men, but he had prepared for the eventuality of her agreeing to do it on the holodeck if he ever asked her. When he was ready, he pressed a few buttons on the arch and a collar appeared around Telsia's neck, the lead ending in Alex's hand.

He pulled her down hard, and she fell, lying sideways across the bed on her front. He grabbed her hands and pulled them into a new pair of restraints, shaped like gloves, but closing tightly around her wrists so that she couldn't pull backward on them. He moved around behind her and moved her legs one after the other into more restraints, forcing her once more to kneel.

He moved to the arch and pressed some more buttons, and the holographic man that he had programmed appeared behind her. Telsia tried to turn her head to see the hologram and was stopped as Alex pulled hard on the lead forcing her to face him once again. "All you need to know is that it has two dicks, which grow after insertion to a certain size and vibrate, allowing for deeper, double penetration and hell of a good time for both of us."

She was about to speak when he pulled her as far forward as her restraints would allow, and rammed his soft cock into her open mouth. "Suck me, bitch." he ordered and she happily obliged. As she sucked and moved her mouth on and off his cock, it began to grow and become hard between her lips, and it felt and tasted fantastic. Alex rolled his head slowly back, as his rod hardened and the sensation got better and better.

A few moments after Alex was fully hardened, Telsia felt a cold, thick liquid pressed to her anus, and a slender rod was pressed against both her entrances, forcing their way in. As soon as they were in, both the cocks began to vibrate within her, making the penetrations all the more pleasurable. As the holo-man began to thrust in and out, the vibrating cocks began to grow within her, each becoming larger just before he pulled out.

As the members within her cavities grew to a size similar to Alex's, their growth began to slow, and Telsia began to moan into his member as the multiple stimuli elevated her levels of enticement. As the hologram thrust into her, she was pushed forward onto Alex's cock, at one point she was pushed so far that she choked for a moment until she could recollect herself.

When she did, she began to moan louder and louder as the holo-man's penises changed shape inside her. One taking the shape of Alex's design number 12 and the one in her rear simply taking on ribs, but it felt amazing. As the clit-stim pressed against her, she began to yell into Alex's member with the pleasure, and sucked harder and faster, and the hologram matched her adjustments with his thrusts.

As the holo-man thrust in and out of her cavities, the clit-stim sped Telsia's body toward orgasm, and as Alex grew slightly larger and more rigid, she knew that he was not far off either. They began to pant and moan in rhythm and when Alex reached the point of climax, Telsia felt a hand on the back of her head, and was slightly shocked as he pulled her mouth over his entire cock, forcing her to deep-throat him whilst he was most sensitive.

His hot fluid poured into her mouth and the holo-man's dicks gave her a release. She climaxed with Alex's cock half-way down her throat and screamed into it, while waves of ecstasy filed both her cavities. The vibrations caused him to yell out as the sensations became too much to bear. She sucked harder with every stroke, and eventually he pulled out from her lips, his knees almost giving beneath him. As he pulled out of her, so did the holo-man, allowing her to squirt her fluid over the bed and her legs.

She knelt panting for a moment before looking up at Alex and smiling, his cum dribbling down her chin as she let it drip from her mouth. She felt his hand on the back of her head again, and was taken by surprise when he grabbed a handful of her hair and violently pulled her head toward himself. He crushed her lips against his and she passionately welcomed his tongue into her mouth, obliging to provide him with the same sensation.

He pressed a button on the arch and the holo-man disappeared along with Telsia's restraints. She could no longer bear her own weight and fell to the bed. Alex moved her body to allow himself enough room to lie next to her. He pressed his chest against hers, taking her in his arms and holding her close. "So, did you like that?" he asked.

"Well, do you have any more fantasies you want fulfilled?"

He moved his head to look at her, shocked. "More than you know, but it's 21:15 and we're both on duty at 08:00, so I don't think it's a good idea to do it right now."

They both got up and dressed. Alex ended the programme and they both left the holodeck and finally got some time in separate beds. Though, it was slightly difficult to keep a straight face when it came to 08:00 and the captain wanted to know how she'd been doing and what she'd been up to on her leave.


End file.
